To present data such as metrics and key performance indicators (KPIs) of an analytics dashboard within a presentation to an audience, a presenter has historically used one of two methods. A first method includes filtering down to each specific scenario (e.g., set of filters of a database), take a screen shot of each, and then integrate those screen shots into a separate word processed presentation (e.g., using PowerPoint® by Microsoft of Redmond, Wash.). A second method includes navigating manually within the analytics dashboard in real time by selecting various filters (e.g., selecting multiple sales representatives, or selecting month and year in successive actions).